Meganium (Animator vs. Animation)
Ethan's Meganium, evolved from Chikorita and Bayleef, is the secondary antagonist of Animation vs. Pokémon, an entry in the Animator vs. Animation series. It is a grass-type Pokémon in the game Pokémon Heart Gold that serves as Ethan's most loyal Pokémon and right-hand. History The Animator is playing Pokémon Heart Gold on his Nintendo DS Lite, controlling Ethan and choosing Chikorita as his starter Pokémon. When the DS gets low on battery, the Animator plugs it into the computer to charge while he goes to eat lunch. The Second Coming, curious and wanting to try the game for itself, enters the DS though the cable and enters the game. It takes Totodile's Pokéball and brings it to the computer, instantly forming a bond with the Pokémon and playing with it. However, this triggers the game's anti-piracy mode, alerting Ethan and the other characters to an intruder. Ethan, his Chikorita, other trainers, and police officers exit the game and confront the Second Coming. The police officer informs the Second Coming that he has stolen from a copyrighted game, and asks that he return the Pokémon. The Second Coming tries, but the Totodile has bonded with it already. The Second Coming tries to run with the Totodile, but Ethan sics his Pokémon on it, steals back the Totodile, and orders it to stay away because it does not belong and never will. He and the other characters return to the game. However, the Second Coming is angered, and decides to become the League Champion to prove itself. Shortly after Ethan and his Pokémon leave, the Second Coming sneaks back in. The Second Coming trails Ethan on his journey, catching its own Pokémon and staying out of Ethan and Chikorita's watchful sight. It even manages to reunite and gain back Totodile, much to Ethan's confusion. The Second Coming continues its Pokémon journey, catching new Pokémon and defeating gym leaders. Totodile also evolves all the way to Feraligatr. After earning all eight badges of Johto, the Second Coming goes to battle the Elite Four, choosing Feraligatr to follow it. However, it runs into Ethan, whose Chikorita has evolved all the way to Meganium. Ethan is furious at the Second Coming for coming to the game and "stealing" Totodile, and decides to battle it. The Second Coming accepts the challenge to a Pokémon battle, but Ethan clarifies that he does not mean a Pokémon battle, he means an actual fight. Meganium separates the Second Coming and Feraligatr, restraining the water-type with vines as Ethan forces the Second Coming back onto the computer and fights it. The Second Coming manages to beat all of Ethan's Pokémon, but Ethan unleashes Ho-Oh to trap the Second Coming and its Pokémon in stone and attempt to incinerate them. However, Feraligatr escapes Meganium and rushes onto the computer to save the Second Coming. It hits Ho-Oh and distracts it, freeing the Second Coming. The Second Coming then has its Feraligatr, Pidgeot, Ampharos, and Magcargo combine all of their elemental attacks into one, blasting Ho-Oh and defeating it. Meganium goes in to attack, but Ethan calls it off. Ethan admits that, while it hurts his ego to say, the Second Coming proved itself. Ethan admits that he was trying to teach the Second Coming a lesson, but the Second Coming taught him that anyone could be a Pokémon Master. He apologizes and wishes the Second Coming luck, acknowledging it as a fellow trainer. Personality Meganium is loyal to Ethan to a fault, and will do anything Ethan asks of it. On top of this, it will also act on its own accord to fit its trainer's wishes, restraining Pokémon from helping save their trainers or willingly attacking outside of its game to finish opponents off. Gallery Images Ethan3.png|Meganium and Ethan confronting the Second Coming. Meganium1.png|Meganium corners Feraligatr. Meganium2.png|Meganium tries to keep Feraligatr from saving the Second Coming. Meganium3.png|Meganium's redemption. 250px-152Chikorita.png|Chikorita 250px-153Bayleef.png|Bayleef 250px-154Meganium.png|Meganium Videos Animation vs. Pokémon (official) Navigation Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Self-Aware Category:Fighters Category:Kidnapper Category:Abusers Category:Right-Hand Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Animals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Minion Category:Mute Category:Honorable Category:Homicidal Category:Monsters Category:Xenophobes Category:Redeemed Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Delusional